The Secrets That We Keep
by wizardsinthetardis
Summary: Amy and Rory are both hiding things from each other. What happens when those secrets are revealed? 11/Amy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, bianca here :) **

**This is my first fic so I'd really appreciate if you leave a review! It would mean the world.**

**Enjoy the fic!**

* * *

><p>"Amy? Rory? Come down here right now!"<p>

The Doctor smiled to himself. _Oh, they'll remember this day for the rest of their boring human lives._

"Yeah, Doctor?"

Amy came down the TARDIS stairs, grinning at the Doctor. "Rory! We are summoned," she called.

Rory, in turn, came tumbling down the stairs, his cheeks a little red and eyes bright with happiness.

"Hey, Rory, you looking a bit _too _happy up there," Amy called mischievously.

"Um, yeah, well, uh, I, was just-"

"Enough babbling, you two! I called you down here for a reason. " The Doctor smiled gleefully.

"I have a surprise."

"Where are we going, Doctor?" Amy stood on the other edge of the console, happily eating spoonfuls of ice cream.

"Ah, Pond, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it?"

The Doctor glanced over at Rory, who was busy texting on his phone.

"Oi, Rory! Show some excitement, will you? I'm taking you to one of the most beautiful planets on the universe, and all you can do is stare at your bloody _phone_!"

Before Rory could reply, Amy jumped in the conversation.

"So, it's a planet, is it? One we've been to before?"

"Pond, I told you, it's a surprise. Now shut up and finish that ice cream before I dump a can of sardines on it and eat it myself."

* * *

><p>"We're heeereee!" The Doctor exclaimed happily, jumping up and down.<p>

Amy laughed at the sight. "Doctor, you look like a little kid."

"Well, Pond, I am 907 years old, not a little kid."

"I said you looked like one."

The Doctor just shrugged and gestured grandly at the TARDIS doors.

"Rory, you go first!"

"Doctooorr!" Amy pouted. "Why him?"

"Patience, Pond. Rory? Off you go now."

Rory waved his hand at them, still staring at the screen of his phone.

"You two go ahead."

Amy rolled her eyes at the Doctor.

"I'll distract while you grab."

Amy quickly darted up to Rory and kissed him fiercely on the lips. He dropped his phone and grabbed fistfuls of Amy's hair. The Doctor caught the phone, however, and cried out in joy.

"Aha! Time to find out what Rory's been doing all day."

"No! Doctor, please-"

He turned the phone over.

"Doctor?" Amy said worriedly. "What's wrong?"

The Doctor put the phone back in Rory's hands and smiled weakly.

"Why don't we go explore now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it, heehee! I'll continue-but only if you guys like it. Tell me what you thought in a review!<strong>

**xo Bianca**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**Here's a quick, fluffy update for all you lovely people who favorited/story alerted/reviewed: ****pathways, siodhna, cathena torment, kassieslider, & faceless enemy, you guys are awesome!**

**Please don't forget to tell me what you think! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing i****t. :D**

* * *

><p>Amy reluctantly walked out of the TARDIS doorways. She gasped immediately at the sight she saw.<p>

"Doctor, this is-this is just-"

"Ah, Pond, welcome to the Planet Lepsable, where every road is made of sand, and there are beaches everywhere you look."

"Doctor?" Amy scooted closer to the incredible man and stood on her tiptoes, whispering to him. "What was on Rory's phone?"

"I don't think that's any of my business, Pond. Why don't we just enjoy the rest of the day, and work these troubles out later?"

"Fine." Amy took the Doctor's hand in her own. "Race ya."

She let go quickly, and the Doctor, still dazed from their moment, just stood like an idiot.

"Want me to win, do you Doctor?" Amy winked and ran even faster than she had before. But the Doctor wasn't going to have it that way, oh, no. He chased after her, and overtook her even at her lightning-fast pace. Amy quickly advanced, and seeing he was about to win, leaped onto his body, and they tumbled into the water, in a tangle of arms and legs.

"Pondddddd. What was that for?"

"Oh, shut up Doctor. We're on Planet Lespobull, for heaven's sake, can't we just-"

"Lepsable. Planet Lepsable."

"Yeah, yeah Planet Lepsable. Can't we just _enjoy_?"

"Alright, Pond. Let's just enjoy."

Rory was on the other end of the stretch of sand, still texting as if his life depended on it.

The Doctor saw Amy glance at him and sigh.

He hugged her and said "Well now, don't fret! I'm sure what Rory's doing isn't something you should be worried about."

She fought off his strong arms. "You wouldn't even tell me what you saw, you've been quiet ever since, and now you're telling me not to _worry_?"

"God, Pond, I thought you wanted to enjoy. Why don't we make a sand castle?" The Doctor giddily jumped out of the water and said, "I'll just grab some equipment from the TARDIS!"

A few minutes later, the Doctor emerged from the TARDIS, with a large assortment of items.

"Look, Pond," he said proudly, gesturing to the things he had brought with him. "I brought an Automatic Sandcastle Maker, a little machine that will dampen the sand for us, and-"

Amy rummaged through the mess, and found little plastic pails and shovels.

"These are all I need," she announced, and went off to get some water in the pail.

When she came back, the Doctor had a sandcastle big enough for them to fit in.

"Oh, my god."

She cautiously stepped inside and started laughing hysterically.

"Something funny, Pond?"

She grinned and shook her head. "Nope, I'm just so amazed and oh my god there's_ lights_ here and everything, and a _kitchen_, and a _bedroom,_ and-"

The Doctor's triumphant grin cut her off. "Now, about those measly shovels and pails…"

"Shut. Up." Amy was expressionless. Except for eyes, which were laughing and happy.

"Ha! Fat chance I ever will."

Suddenly, Amy was on the floor laughing, and the Doctor joined her.

She couldn't breathe as he tickled her, and threw sand at her face, and basically just being _him,_ and in that moment she _knew_.

He was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

He was the one who would truly love her the way she loved him.

He was the one who would dry her tears and sing her to sleep.

He was just _him_, what she had been waiting for.

And they as they lay in the sand and watched the stars above them, and the Doctor babbled about constellations, their hands just found each other. And when they did, silence fell over the pair as they realized what they had just shown each other.

_Rory._ Amy's mind kept screaming his name. _Rory. Rory. Rory. _He had waited 2000 years for her, and this is what she had done? She silently professed her love for the Doctor? She didn't even know if the Doctor loved her back, maybe he was just being friendly, just like he always had been and always will be.

Rory had silently left them and retreated to the TARDIS an hour ago, and her mind wouldn't stop drifting between him and the Doctor.

"Well, Doctor, I had a wonderful time here. Thank you so, so much." She rolled onto her side and smiled at him, hand still clasped tightly in his.

"Right!" he jumped up and held his hand out for her to take. "Shall we?"

As they walked to the TARDIS, Amy put her head on his shoulder. Just like a reflex. With Rory, she had to force herself to do it.

_No. I love Rory._

"So," Amy said as casually as she could. "What did that text say?"

They had arrived at the TARDIS. The Doctor pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled.

"Get some rest, Pond. Worry about it in the morning."

Knowing that there was no use arguing with the Doctor, and being as tired as she was, she reluctantly stepped into the TARDIS and got ready for bed.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I can get Chapter 3 up by tomorrow! Might depend on how much reviews I get. Or I might just write cause it's my impulse.<strong>

**I can honestly say I'm having so much fun writing this story. More than I ever thought I would, haha :P**

**Who can figure out what Rory's up to first? Take a guess and leave me a lovely (or not) review.**

**Also, if you review, I'll give you a preview of the next chapter (if I get delayed writing the rest). I'll be doing review for preview for the duration of this story!**

**xo Bianca**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooooo! Here's another chapter of my fic. Let's (finally) find out what Rory's been doing.**

**I'm overwhelmed at all the people who reviewed/story alerted/favorited! A billion hugs (and Matt Smiths) for you all.**

**Hopefully you'll enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>Amy woke up the next day to a soft knock on her door.<p>

"Come in," she said groggily, "It's open."

"Amy." Rory sat down on the edge of her bed. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Do you really, really love me?"

Surprised, Amy walked over and sat next to him.

"Rory, I-"

"Amy. The truth, please."

She hesitated for awhile and looked him in the eyes.

"Rory, I- I know that it's been hard, especially now that the Doctor's here, and… I just don't love you as much as I thought I did. I love you like a brother, and I'd do anything for you, but I don't think I'd be able to spend the rest of my life with you." Tears started running down her cheeks. "I'm so, so, so sorry," she whispered.

"Oh, Amy…" Rory sat her on his lap. "I feel the same way. I've met someone, and I've been meaning to tell you this for awhile, but that's what I've been doing. I've been communicating to someone else. I'm sorry as well. I didn't want to hurt you, I just….." Amy silenced him with a hug.

"Rory, it's okay. I feel so much better now."

"No, you deserve an explanation. When the Doctor left you….I just felt as if your world was tumbling down, and you needed someone. I wanted to help you, but I guess we were never in love. I'm sorry that it didn't work out."

"Rory," she whispered, "Find her. Find the perfect woman. Love her. Protect her. I'll be okay." She sniffed and then smiled at him.

She was still sitting on his lap when the Doctor barged in.

"Aren't you two going to have breakfast- oh, am I interrupting something? I'm sorry."

"No, Doctor, we were just having, um, a talk."

"Alright then, well come down soon, because I have some special human food that I prepared just for you!" He skipped out the doorway.

Rory got up.

"Amy, it's time for me to leave. I've had fun traveling with you and all, but you're right.. I need to find her."

Amy poked him in the ribs. "Bring her over sometime, will ya?"

"I promise." He kissed Amy on the cheek and they walked out of Amy's room.

"Ah, there you are! I have quite a large assortment of human breakfast food here. Look at these wonderful cereals with these little sugary white things!" The Doctor gestured to the Lucky Charms he was gobbling up. "These are delicious! Come sit!"

"Doctor, Rory has something to say."

"Go on Rory," the Doctor encouraged, "I'm just going to continue eating this wonderful food."

"Doctor," Rory took a deep breath. "I'd like to leave the TARDIS."

The Doctor spit out his cereal. "What? You're _leaving_? But there's still so much to see, and do, and-"

"I know." Rory sat down in the empty seat next to him. "But I just want to live a regular life for now. It's been amazing. I promise to visit you two," he said, grinning.

"Amy's not going home with you?" The Doctor tried to hide his excitement.

"We had a talk, and we both decided we didn't love each other the way that we thought we did."

The Doctor smiled knowingly at Rory, silently agreeing to never tell Amy what he had seen on his Rory's phone.

"I'm staying right here Doctor. I hope you don't mind," Amy said, winking and linking arms with his. "Why don't we drop Roranicus off then go to some amazing planet?"

"Sure, Pond." He pressed some buttons on the console and grinned. "Rory, we're going to miss you. I had such a good time, and you were brave. I hope you eventually find love."

"Thanks Doctor. I'll miss you both."

"Group hug!" Amy put her arms round both boys, grinning.

"Ah, here we are! Leadworth 2011." The Doctor broke away from the tight embrace and the familiar landing noises filled the room.

"Off you go, Rory." Amy playfully shoved him towards the door.

"Oi! Take care of yourselves!"

"Yes, daddy." Amy and the Doctor walked him through the TARDIS doors.

He walked out of the TARDIS and whispered something in the Doctor's ear. At first the Doctor turned red, then nodded his head. **(A/N: that rhymes! Haha)**

"I will," he assured Rory.

Rory waved goodbye, then waited for the TARDIS to dematerialize until he walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Well! Some of you guessed what Rory was doing correctly- good on you!<strong>

**I didn't send chapter previews, sorry about that. I was working extra hard on this chapter. (and besides, if I gave you the first part, you'd already know what Rory was up to! haha) But I promise I'll send some for the reviewers of this chapter!**

**I just have to say, I don't hate Rory, I just don't like him with Amy. Teehee.**

**Updates on this fic might start to be a bit farther apart due to the amount of schoolwork I'll soon be getting :(**

**I'd love your feedback on this chapter, and PM me if you have any suggestions as to where Amy & the Doctor should go next!**

**xo Bianca**

**PS: There's something wrong with my review page, it says 6(whick I can confirm cause of the emails I've gotten) but when I click on it there's only one. JHSKJASHDAS. Can anyone see my reviews? Please tell me! D:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all, here's a new chapter! :) I sent previews to those who reviewed Chapter 3...here are the answers ;)**

**Thanks to my lovely anons who were nice enough to leave a review. You know who you are!**

**All the support has really inspired me to write. Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Amy! Up, up, up!" The Doctor barged into her room with zest.<p>

"Mmmmmm." Amy stirred, then rolled over.

"Pond, I'm not going to wait forever. I said get up!"

"God, Doctor it's.." Amy checked the clock beside her bed. **(A/N: Yes, they are in a time machine. Yes, there is a clock in the time machine. Just for occasions like this when Amy needs to complain about the "time.") **"Three in the _morning_! What time did you even wake up?"

"I stayed up, Pond. Obviously. Time Lords don't need to sleep."

"Time Lords don't need to sleep." Amy mimicked the Doctor and pushed off her covers. "What magnificent, faaaaan-tastic, amazing place are you taking me to today?"

The Doctor sat down next to her on the bed, then jumped back up. "I honestly don't know yet."

"Then let me go back to sleep."

"Fine."

The Doctor walked out of the room. Amy, relieved, closed her eyes and entered a dream. **(A/N: The next following sentences will be a dream sequence until she wakes up.)**

She was in a town that seemed vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place where it was. She realized her hand was in someone's own, and she was running.

She looked at the person's face. It was the Doctor. He was leading her somewhere.

She ran along with him, until they got to a café that was empty except for a candlelit table for two. Rose petals were scattered on the floor.

She heard herself gasp, then she felt herself sitting down in the chair opposite the Doctor. His cheeks were red, and he gave her a bouquet of carnations, smiling sheepishly at the whole setup.

She accepted them and lightly kissed him on the cheek. She ate the finest food she had ever tasted, and when she had had her share and the night was almost over, she felt herself leaning in with a smile, about to kiss the man she loved…

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Amy woke with a start to the sound of the TARDIS security measures activating. "What the-? Doctor? Doctor!" She raced out of her room. "Doctor? Are you down there somewhere?"

"Ah, there you are Pond." Amy heard a _click_ behind her and realized what had just happened. The beeping had stopped. She turned around and faced her door, put her hand on the knob, and…

"_You locked me out of my room?_" Amy screamed at the Doctor, a hint of laughter in her eyes, but otherwise, her expression was angry.

"Well, if you got up by yourself, I wouldn't have done that." The Doctor popped a raspberry in his mouth, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Amy stormed down the stairs, pulled out a bowl and some cereal, and sat a seat away from the Doctor.

"Oooh, did Teacher Pond change the seating arrangements?" The Doctor was now on the verge of hysterical laughter at the prank he had just played.

"Yes, Teacher Pond changed the seating arrangements. Will you _shut up_ now?"

"Yes, Teacher. I promise to follow class rules from now on."

Amy quietly ate her cereal and went quietly up the stairs.

Her brain cogs were going at the fastest speed, trying to figure out a way to get back at the Doctor. As she sat on her bed, she started talking to herself.

"He's smart, so he'll only fall for it if he thinks I'm in danger. How can I fake being in danger? TARDIS? Old girl? Can you help me out here?"

Calling upon the Doctor's beloved TARDIS was probably one of the best decisions Amy had made.

* * *

><p>As the Doctor flicked some switches and put the TARDIS to auto pilot, he felt the lights dim around him. "Is something wrong, dear?" He called out to the TARDIS.<p>

Then the lights were all off, and the console room was pitch black.

"Are you sure you're alright?" The Doctor called out in the darkness.

Suddenly there was a light behind him, and he turned around.

A screen was being lowered and he was shocked at what he saw.

"A-A-Amy? Amy? Is that you?"

She was in chains, red burns all over her body.

"Doctor! Doctor, help me! They've taken me! Please,Doctor…" Amy started sobbing. "Doctor, I need your help!"

The Doctor went into a panic. "Amy! What's happened? How can I save you?"

"Just ask the TARDIS to show you where I am, and she will. Hurry, while she still has the power!"

"Hold on, Amy, I'm coming! TARDIS, dear, I need you to lead me to Amy!"

A door appeared in the darkness, bright green and glowing. The Doctor hesitated for a moment, then entered the doorway. A hallway was in front of him, longer a hallway than he had ever seen before. He ran through it, and as he did, doors opened on his right, then on his left, as if appearing from nowhere. Every time this happened, he stopped to check, but Amy was never inside.

He reached the end of the hallway and opened the last door that had appeared before him. As he slowly eased the door wide open, the lights slowly came back on.

And Amy slowly came into view.

"Doctor, help me! Get me out of these chains!"

"Amy! Oh, my god, you're safe." The Doctor kissed the top of her head and smiled into her hair.

"Well, hurry up then!" The color was returning to her cheeks, and the lights grew brighter as the Doctor carefully soniced the handcuffs.

"Who did this to you?"

"Can you just get me out of here first?"

"You're already out."

"Well.." Amy stood up and started walking away, towards the door. The Doctor stood up to follow her, but she silently gestured she would first check if the coast was clear.

Then the Doctor felt a rush of cool, gooey liquid running down his body, and saw Amy laughing hysterically at him and screaming "GOTCHA! Two can play this game!" and rolling around.

He examined the green stuff pooling around his feet. He soniced it and confirmed his suspicions. It was harmless, just like the goo that was in that kids awards show Amy forced him to get her invites to.

But he wasn't going to let her just stay there laughing. He lunged at her, putting his arms around her, and covering him in the goo as well.

"Oh my god- Doctorrrrrr! No! I need to reuse this outfit the next time you try something again!"

"Ha. You'll never fool me again Pond."

"We'll see about that."

Then they just lay on the floor, arms around each other, and covered in green goo.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! Chapter 4. I hope you liked it. xD<strong>

**And I promise that they'll get together in the next chap, so look forward to that!**

**Review for preview, sweethearts! I'd love your feedback.**

**xo Bianca**

**PS: My reviews problem has been fixed, thanks to those who helped! Teehee.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OHMYGOD *hides***

**I'm so, so sorry! Please don't violently react to the longest wait for a chapter ever. Don't kill me!**

**Well the truth, if you must know, is after I got a bad, unbearable case of writer's block and schoolwork, something else happened; about school and friends. I don't really wanna talk about it, but it was so stressful and mixed with everything else-**  
><strong>SHUT UP, BIANCA!<strong>

**Then: When I rewatched the episodes I have on my iPod, I fell into Doctor Who again. And *presto* here is a new chapter.**

**Okay, anyway enough! I am so so so so so sorry, and I promise to do my best to update at least once every two weeks!**  
><strong>Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>As the Doctor paced around the TARDIS console room, he weighed his options. He could tell Amy the truth- he had fallen in love with her. Or he could lie to Amy, and make himself believe that he never did, and never will.<p>

When she had come aboard the TARDIS for the first time, he felt something in his gut. Something that told him that she was the one. And when she had chosen Rory over him….he wanted to die of loneliness and sadness. But he couldn't. He was Amy's raggedy Doctor, and she had waited for him. He would never leave her again.

That day on Lepsable, when she had taken his hand, he felt a shock of electricity and happiness rush through him. He instantly knew that she knew as well, that she loved him too.

But was he imagining it? The Doctor sometimes was wrong, nobody can ever be right all the time. He was mentally battling common sense and love.  
>He put the TARDIS on auto pilot. He made an agreement with himself that before they went anywhere else, he had to make a decision.<p>

Amy came down the stairs, in the very same nightie that she had had on the first adventure that they had. The Doctor just smiled at the memory, in a happy place for a moment, then went back to frowning as he remembered the decision he soon had to make.

"Doctor, is something wrong?" Amy walked over to where he was hunched over at one side of the console.  
>"Everything's fine, Pond!" he jumped up and tried to act happy and excited. "I just don't know where we're off to next!"<br>"Doctor."  
>"Yes, Pond, we should go somewhere amazing today! I totally understand. You're bored, and you want somewhere vaguely interesting."<br>"Doctor."  
>"No, no, but we've already been there, and you didn't like it the first time. What about that planet…" the Doctor snapped his fingers. "The name escapes me, but-"<br>"DOCTOR!"  
>"Yeah, Pond? You're awfully temperamental today."<br>"Doctor, I don't believe you. You're even rambling on and on more than usual. What's wrong?"  
>"Amy…" The Doctor sat down. "It's better you don't know."<br>"It's always better to talk to someone." Amy pulled a chair over to him and sat down beside the man.

"In this situation, I don't think that's the case, Pond. I mean, of course you keep things to yourself as well, right?"

Amy was quiet for awhile. She thought about her unspoken love for the Doctor. That day on Lepsable. All the adventures that they had. She suddenly understood, and nodded her head slowly.  
>"It's a love problem. Tell me, where did you meet her?"<br>The Doctor looked surprised for a moment, then sighed.  
>"I met her a long time ago. When she was still a little girl."<p>

Amy let out a gasp. _No, no, no! _This was all wrong. She had got it all wrong. She composed herself and smiled at the Doctor.  
>"Well?" she looked expectantly at him.<br>"What, do you expect me to tell you everything?"  
>Amy gave him a what-do-you-think look at shifted to a more comfortable position on her chair.<br>"She doesn't- It won't- I can't- It's not exactly a very good situation at the moment. I mean-" The Doctor sighed heavily. "Amy.."  
>"Oh my <em>god<em>, Doctor!" Amy exasperatedly jumped about in her seat. "Just tell me _everything_! I'm a very protective sister, you know."  
>The Doctor's face fell. "Sister...right."<p>

"What does she look like? How did you fall in love? And tell me _exactly_ why you haven't told her yet. Doctor, you're not supposed to keep these things to yourself! For goodness' sake I've been scouring those dating website things to find you the perfect girl!"  
>The Doctor raised his eyebrows in disbelief.<br>"All right, all right, that bit's not true. Carry on."

"She's a very feisty lady, I must say. I love that about her." The Doctor smiled fondly. "But I do love her hair the most. I've always wanted that shade of ginger for myself."  
><em>Ginger.<em> Amy knew it wasn't her, no. It couldn't be. She wasn't ginger, at any rate. She would describe herself a light redhead. "She's come with me on many adventures, oh, those times! She would always be smart and funny and a pain in the backside but that's what makes her my Am-" The Doctor caught himself just in time. "That's what makes her _her_."  
>Amy refused to see the growing resemblance between this girl and herself. She loved the Doctor with all her heart and soul. But he didn't love her back. He was a Time Lord. He couldn't waste his time with her; a tiny atom compared to him.<p>

The Doctor didn't make eye contact with Amy as he continued telling her about herself. "And I fell in love with her...oh, dear, I lost track. I've always wanted to tell her but-" The Doctor's face fell flat. "Someone else did before I got the chance to. But he didn't love her like I do. She didn't love him either. And now, I'm just sitting here, waiting for the day when I have to watch her die because she's a mortal. She won't be with me forever, and that's why I can't fall in love with her. I have to-" The Doctor now felt tears at the rims of his eyes and knew he had to find a way to escape before breaking down. "I have to let her go. Are you happy now, Pond? I hope you are. I'm going to bed." The Doctor, now shaking, stood up and tried to go up the TARDIS steps.

"Anywhere but here," he whispered to his beloved machine.

But just before he could put his foot on the first stair, Amy called out to him.

"Doctor."

"What now, Pond?"

Amy slowly walked towards the magnificent man, shaking too at the sight of him looking so broken, so wounded.  
>"Time can be rewritten," she said in barely above a whisper.<p>

And she crashed his lips to his, feeling a sensation of relief mixed with electricity and happiness. The Doctor put his arms around her waist and pulled away to look at Amy, who was beaming, happy tears running down her cheeks. And he felt happier than he had ever been, in his nine-hundred-and-seven years of existence. He was smiling from ear to ear as the TARDIS started playing a slow waltz and the lights dimmed above them.

"Shall we?"  
>"Did you even have to ask?" Amy grinned and accepted his hand as they waltzed around the room, foreheads pressed tightly together, words of pure love escaping their lips, each movement like a dream. The Doctor would spin her around from time to time, and she would fall in his arms, giggling, while he peppered her face with kisses. Time didn't have to be rewritten; everything they both wanted was right here, in this moment.<p>

And then the Doctor felt the fast, cold rush of liquid- the same one he had felt just a few days before.  
>"TARDIS, dear, I really don't think this is necessary!"<p>

Amy laughed as the green goo, the same one she had used against the Doctor, was now being used against her.  
>Hands clasped in each other's, they ran away from the stream of goo laughing hysterically, only to find another patch of ceiling being replaced by a fountain of goo.<br>The Doctor tickled Amy, and she wriggled in his arms until she couldn't take it anymore, broke away from their embrace, and ran a few feet away, a stream of green liquid following in her wake.

The Doctor grinned, now aware of their silent agreement to see who would fall into the goo first. He raced after Amy at lightning-fast speed, and when he reached her spot, she ran around behind him. She jumped onto his back. The Doctor was now forced to give her a piggy back ride. He screamed "STOP! STOP!" as Amy poked and wriggled her fingers into his sides. Amy was triumphant until he let go of her legs, and she fell into the gathering pool of goo around her. The Doctor smugly stood above her.

"Need a hand, Pond?"  
>Amy reluctantly held out her hand. The Doctor took it, ready to pull her up, but she pulled him in. He was now laying on top of her, a few inches away from her face, that face he had so longed to touch for what seemed like an eternity. Amy pulled on his lapels and crashed his lips onto hers once again. She rolled over so she was beside him, and held his hand tighter than she ever had before. This time she wouldn't let go.<p>

"Oh, my bowtie!" The Doctor groaned. "And, Pond, you taste like goo."  
>"Well, whose fault is that?" she said, looking up menacingly at the ceiling.<br>The Doctor laughed softly and planted a quick kiss on her forehead. She snuggled contently into his welcoming arms. **(A/N: Can you feel that in your tummy? I always feel like that when I hear the word snuggle. Aaw.)** He pulled her deep into his warm body. She could hear his two hearts beating steadily as she was enveloped in this magnificent Time Lord cuddle-hug-snuggle-thing. She felt herself being lifted up, to find the TARDIS had pushed a bed beneath them.

"You can make us comfortable, but can't get rid of this curious substance?" The Doctor half frowned, half grinned. The TARDIS gave a contented hum. They assumed she had "left them alone," because they didn't hear anything after that.  
>Amy curled up and hugged the Doctor tighter.<p>

"This is nice. Can we do this every night?"  
>"Bed, yes. Goo, no."<br>The Doctor tapped Amy's nose affectionately.  
>"I love you."<br>Amy looked surprised yet pleased and giddy. This was the first time they had actually professed their love for each other, straightforward.  
>"I love you too, idiot."<br>"Rest, Pond. I'll be here when you wake up."

He cuddled **(A/N: there's that feeling again!) **her until she fell asleep in his arms. The arms she had been longing to stay around her forever.

Then they just lay on the bed, arms around each other, and covered in green goo.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it :) See what I did there, at the end? If you got the reference, <strong>_[2000 years. The boy who waited.]_** good on you, mate! **_[YOU WANNA STAY WITH ME IN THE MORNINGGGGG~ YOU ONLY HOLD ME WHEN I SLEEEP~_  
><em>"Did you dance? Well, you always dance at weddings, don't you."<em>  
><em>"You tell me."<em>  
><em>"Spoilers."<em>  
><em>"The writing's all back, but I didn't peek."<em>  
><em>"Thank you."<em>  
><em>"Are you married, River?"<em>  
><em>"Are you asking?"<em>  
><em>"Yes."<em>  
><em>"Yes."<em>  
><em>"No, hang on- did you think I was asking you to marry me, or- or- or- or asking if you were married?"<em>  
><em>"Yes."<em>  
><em>"No, but was that yes, or yes?"<em>  
><em>"Yes."<em>  
><em>"River...who are you?"<em>  
><em>"You're going to find out very soon now. And I'm sorry, but that's when everything changes."<em>  
><em>"Nah."<em>  
><em>"Oi! Where are you off to? We haven't even had a snog in the shrubbery yet."<em>  
><em>"Amy!"<em>  
><em>"Shut up, it's my wedding."<em>  
><em>"OUR wedding!"]<em>  
><strong>So... I just did some of the dialogue. Shut up, I watched this episode too many times to not know these lines.<strong>  
><strong>DON'T TELL ME I'M THE ONLY ONE!<strong>

**My apologies again. I appreciate any feedback at all! Leave me a review and tell me what you thought & I'll try to send you guys previews. :P**

**xo Bianca**

**PS: HAVE YOU HEARD CHAMELEON CIRCUIT'S NEWEST ALBUM OH MY GOD SERIOUSLY IT IS THE BEST TROCK EVER GO BUY/LISTEN OR WHATEVER**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys :(

So, I've decided to discontinue this story until further notice cause my writing here is _horrible, _and when I get the time I promise promise _promise _ to rewrite it, but I want to explore other aspects of writing and I hope you understand.

(Besides it's not really a cliffhanger, right? THEY'RE TOGETHER AND NOTHING HURTS. HAHA)

I'll still be posting fics, but mostly one-shots and maybe some multi-chaps, but this will always be my first fic, and even if I'm not gonna update it for a while, I'm still really proud of how I've progressed as a writer and a person. :)

Thank you _all, _for reading and reviewing and generally being lovely in every way possible, I can't thank you enough!

xo Bianca

PS: I've written a new fic, and it should be up shortly. I hope you like it! I'm really proud of it :D


End file.
